


Memories

by gen_is_gone



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen_is_gone/pseuds/gen_is_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I set myself as a challenge, specific to the Eighth Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Sake of My Dreams

They’ve reached an uneasy truce. After nights of being woken from strange, eldritch dreams and days of wandering darkened rooms filled with lurking _things_ , the Doctor appeals to Compassion, begs her even, for Fitz’s sake. _He’s done nothing to you_ , the Doctor whispers, the words nevertheless carrying all across her vast interior. _I’m to blame_. In the end, Compassion grudgingly relents, shifting her console room into the light, away from her frightening subconscious. Fitz is simply relieved to no longer jolt awake, terrified, from the nightmares she inflicts. He assumes all is well. But she punishes the Doctor anyway.


	2. He's So Nice For a Kidnapper

Anji worries. It’s been a few weeks, the three of them bouncing erratically from one alien menace to the next, and the Doctor seems to have forgotten his promise to take her right home. Or, no; it’s not that he’s forgotten, it’s that he’s willfully trying not to think about it, distracting her with adventures and exotic locales to make her forget her desire to leave him. Fitz has all the confidence in the world, at least in the Doctor, but Anji can see the apprehension in his eyes, the hesitancy, and is frequently certain, cold certain, that she’s trapped.


	3. All a Part of the Plan

Sam wakes shaking. The dreams have come back again. She thought they’d gone after she returned to the TARDIS and slept soundly for the first time in months, but the dark-haired grins at her, wicked and cynical and world-weary and Sam is still lost. She crawls out of bed, intent to find the Doctor and tell him what’s on her mind, with the same childish hope she’s always had that he’ll make everything better, before something the dark-haired girl whispered in the dream stops her cold. _Sanctimonious little swot, aren’t you? He changed me. It’s his fault. It’s all his fault._


End file.
